


A Needed Lull

by yutorin



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Keito is calming, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Snuggling, can be read as gen if you want, originally posted in 2014, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-19 15:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutorin/pseuds/yutorin
Summary: Yamada liked Keito's chest.





	A Needed Lull

The best thing about Keito was his chest. Yamada liked lots of things about Keito, but the older man's chest was definitely his favorite. It was so welcoming, so broad and warm and secure, and he could rest his head on it at any time and know that Keito wouldn't ask any questions, just wrap his arms around Yamada and pull him closer. Yamada always felt safe when his head was resting there on Keito's chest, listening to the beating of the other man's heart and feeling his gentle intake and release of air as he breathed, and it was those things that often managed to lull him to sleep, even at his most stressed.

Keito was always a comforting presence for him. He was a strong and silent, gentle comfort that could put Yamada at ease. Keito had this warm manner that was calming. Keito was an honest person, all of his emotions shown on his face, and in that way he was fearless, trusting of humanity in a way that Yamada had never been, and it was because he was so open that Yamada trusted him so much. Yamada knew when he leaned into Keito that Keito didn't mind, and that Keito would let him sleep peacefully as long as possible.

It had happened the first time by complete accident on a plane, the flight having been delayed due to weather, and Yamada hadn't even realized he'd fallen asleep until he was being gently shaken awake, Keito's gaze concerned as he announced that they had arrived at their destination. It didn't happen again for nearly a year, but then once it had it just seemed to keep happening. For a while Yamada tried to deny that Keito himself had anything to do with it, occasionally attempting to rest on the other members, but each time he just couldn't seem to get comfortable, something not quite right.

Eventually he gave in, grabbing Keito one morning after a long night of filming, using the break they had in between photo shoots and dragging him over to the dressing room couch. As soon as he lay his head down, Keito's scent enveloping him, he felt his eyelids begin to droop, his whole body relaxing, and he wasn't sure why he reacted like this to Keito's body, but he didn't care. It was _amazing._ From that point on the persistent wanting only got worse, Yamada craving the sleep he always seemed to get when Keito was around, unable to get such peaceful and wholly fulfilling rest even in his own apartment, wrapped up in blankets in his own bed.

Every chance he got he found himself nestling into the older man's chest, shutting his eyes and drifting off. He even started inviting Keito over to his apartment some nights, his groupmate seeming to understand without Yamada having to explain, allowing himself to be dragged into Yamada's bed, wrapping his arms around Yamada's shoulders and murmuring some words of comfort in his ear as Yamada drifted off. Keito was the calm, warm, comfort Yamada needed in his crazy, harshly draining life, and he never really asked Keito how he felt about being the world’s best human pillow. Yamada wasn't quite sure why he felt so relaxed and at peace when the older man was around, but as long as Keito kept letting him sleep on his chest, he really didn't care.


End file.
